Decades To Come
by cornfields
Summary: After several decades, Bella thinks she's made a huge mistake.


It was windy in that meadow, and the sky a dull grey as if it would rain any minute. But even so, she sat there beside him, watching the world go by.  
Soon, it would be time for her to go. Say goodbye to all she had known. He had been a lover, a friend, a confidant and now, a stranger.  
This was the last time they would meet. Who knew what could happen if they chose to pursue their relationship any further ? especially those who wouldn't understand, who would tear down their walls. She could imagine all the arguments, the accusations and the tears that everyone would try their hardest to fight.  
They wouldn't understand. No, no matter how many times they explained, the world would never understand.

They'd frolicked in the great outdoors, whispered promises into one another's ears and mouths, ones they knew would never come into any fruition. Telling a person how much you loved them, how much you cared them was the easy part, but showing that love, showing how much you cared ? only a few truly brave humans could.  
He kissed her a way that no one else ever had. It was not forced, nor timid. It was the kind that said 'I understand'. She felt comfort whenever she talked to him. She could talk about all the little or big issues she had. He did not call her 'silly' or tell her to calm down. He understood why she missed the little things, like crying when she was hurt. He would not nag at her about the choices she made. He wouldn't ridicule her, blame her for making the choice. He would sit there calmly, and tell her that she had only been seventeen, and it was her first love.

_''when you're young and in love for the first time, you try to live in the moment...that's what I feel.''_

They had their own place to escape to. A small meadow of which she could turn back time and relive her first love again. And this time, things would be different. She would have picked the right one.

''Are you sure about this?'' He was motionless in the grass, and his voice was nothing but a faint echo of his previous question. He had asked her over and over again about whether she was sure about doing all of this, and she would never respond with a definite answer.  
''He'll get mad. They'll all get mad.'' once again, it was not a proper reply to his question. She had found a million different ways to reply without a simple 'yes' or 'no'.  
The sky was growing darker, darker, darker. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the air all around them. Were the trees telling her something? was that why they shook? were the creatures in the forest, the little birds and squirrels telling her something? was that why they moved around so much whenever she came to their land?  
She told herself how ridiculous it all was.

The time had come.

Bella stood up, and looked down at the young pale-skinned young man. His honey blond curls, and his lips open a little, as if prepared to say something.  
She felt as if the tears would never end. What would they say?  
she'd only been married to her husband for a few decades and was already at her wit's end? how could she tell Edward she no longer cared for him? and that she found him over-bearing and controlling?  
and...she had a daughter. Beautiful Renesmee who was sitting at home with her aunt Rosalie, without a clue where her mother and one of her uncles escaped to. Her gorgeous daughter, the spitting image of her father. Renesmee had grown so quickly, that Bella hadn't a chance to teach Renesmee anything. Be a proper mother to her. Renesmee had her own brain, her own morals by the age of 7. Jacob, her fiance, patiently waiting for the big day while Bella wanted to tear the two apart from one another. It made her viciously sick to see them making out. One time, she caught them on top of her and Edward's bed, rummaging about. It made her remember what happened before, that at one point she had been the one he had forced a kiss out of.  
Any minute now, Edward would be out searching for her...ready to bring her back to 'normality'.  
''Alice is waiting for you.'' she whispered, looking away from his hauntingly beautiful eyes. She knew they would bestow a look of guilt.  
She turned away from him. This would be the last time, she told herself. But then, that was what she told herself the last time, and the time before that. And that was all she would say for the next couple of decades to come.


End file.
